Hunter x Hunter story
by akirin
Summary: this is a Hunter x Hunter fanfic. well i haven't think the title yet.. please see it aniway xD


Hi! Aki here! :3 I am new here w/ so yeah,im gonna make my first fanfiction!it's about hunter x hunter w/ please write a review ;3 and please tell critics,ok? QwQ but please,be nice QwQ

Killua: why would they be nice to you? =.="

Aki: *hits Killu's head* Urusai,Killu

Killua: =A=" see what I meant? =w="

Aki: *pretends to doesn't hear Killu's word* so,ok im gonna start the fanfic but before that, my OC,Yumi will do the copyright and the warnings or whatever =,=

Yumi: hi! Watashi wa Yumi Kirusai desu! I know,I know my name's ugly!my creator's sucks when it comes to names

Aki: urusai,Yumi! Now just do the copyright! QAQ

Yumi: no way =w=/

Aki: you stupid OC QAQ. Ok then,Kura-kun!you do the copyright!

Yumi: e-eh,Kura-kun? O/O

Aki: hai..Kura-kun.. *devilish look* I was gonna tell you two to do the copyright together,but…

Yumi: well,wha-whatever..i don't care *looks to the right with her cheek's all red*

Aki: stop it,you tsundere =w=". ok,whatever!Kura-kun,DO THE COPYRIGHT AND WARNINGS :D

Kurapika: ok,so Aki here just wanna tell you that the creator of every characters here (except for Yumi) is created by Yoshihiro Togashi and she said sorry for the bad english

Yumi: *sigh* yes,yes,I feel sad about it…and I just wanna say how lucky Kura-kun and Killu-kun are,to have a creator like Togashi

Aki: are you saying that you don't like me to be your creator?QAQ

Yumi: what is it look like im saying?

Aki: YOU MEAN OC! QAQ

Killua: ok,ok,whatever!this is long enough!hey,PIGG!let's tell the readers,Yumi and Kurapika about the warnings. Those 2 are so curious ever since you tell me!

Aki: DON'T CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF THE READERS ,ok,so the warning's…

Killua and Aki: KURAPIKA X OC(Yumi Kirusai)! *big smile*

Kurapika and Yumi: oh,so that's the warning's about…

-silent moment-

Kurapika and Yumi: WAIT,WHAT?

Killua and Aki: OK,TIME TO START DA STORY! *runs*

It was the first trial of the hunters exam. 3 buddies walks in to the trial room. They were Gon,Kurapika,and Leorio.

Leorio: aah.. *stretch* we finally made it to the hunters exam

Kurapika: don't catch your guard down,Leorio..these wanna-be hunters are strong..they're different from the one we saw on the ship

Leorio: but,aniway, there's so many of'em here

?: there's 402 of'em *jumps from the wall*

?: well,with you 3,there are 405 of'em

Leorio: and,you are?

Tonpa: oh,sorry,my name's Tonpa. Btw,you guys are new aren't you?

Gon: yes,how did you know?

Tonpa: that's because this is my 35th hunter exam

Leorio: 35TH?

Kurapika: I don't even know if that's something that's supposed to be bragged about

Gon: well then,Tonpa-san,because you've tried the hunter exam for 34 times,can you tell me the hunters here and their specialty?

Tonpa: hm..ok,sure

Tonpa then explains about the strong wanna-be hunters. When he was done explaining them..

Kurapika: uhm,hey,Tonpa,who's that girl?the one with long orange hair.

Tonpa: if you mean the girl who wears a silver hairpin,I don't know her,she's new like you guys.

Kurapika: is that so…

Suddenly a loud screaming was heard. Gon,Kurapika,Tonpa and Leorio turn their head to the direction of the screaming.

Hisoka: oh,he's arm is gone. Just magic,people..just magic..that'll taught him to always say sorry when you bump into other people

Tonpa: Hisoka…so he came back again this year,huh?

Kurapika: Hisoka?

Tonpa: yes,Hisoka..last year,everyone thought he was gonna pass the exam because he was so strong. But,because he almost killed an examiner he didn't pass the hunter exam.

Gon: well,thank you for introducing them to us,Tonpa-san

Tonpa: oh yea,btw to celebrate our meeting,I brought some can juice *takes 4 can of juice from his bag*

Leorio: oh,arigato!i was so thirsty because of all this hunter exam *takes the juice can*

Gon: arigato,Tonpa-san *takes the juice can*

Kurapika: arigato *takes the juice can*

Gon was the first who drank it

Gon: *spills the juice from his mouth* sorry,Tonpa-san,but I think this drink has expired

Tonpa: o-oh..is that so? *takes the juice can*

Kurapika and Leorio then spills their juice as well. Then,Tonpa walk away from them.

Tonpa: **(how did he know that this juice has some poison in it?it doesn't have any smell or anything..gee,newbies this year are so knowledgeable…I wanna give this juice to any of'em but almost all of'em refuse and im to scared to give it to number 301…well,atleast one person drink my juice) ***glance at a white haired boy who holds a skateboard* **(number 99,Killua..he's still a little boy,too… I feel kinda poor for him,thought…in a while he would be totally sick and then can't follow the hunter exam)**

Killua: AH,TONPA-SAN! *waved at Tonpa*

Tonpa: ha-hai?

Killua: can I have some more of your juice,please?

Tonpa: ye-yeah,sure *gives 4/5 cans to Killua*

Killua: *drinks 1 can of juice* ah..i feel refreshed..waiting here makes me thirsty

Tonpa: **(how can he not be sick? I mean,he drinks 5 of'em..so by now he should be dying because of dehydration)**

Killua: are you confused?

Tonpa: *surprised* e-eh?

Killua: don't worry,poisons wouldn't affect me *walks away*

Tonpa: ugh..

[Aki: sorry for taking the time QAQ but aniway,this Killu-kun's scene…it should've been Yumi's scene QAQ but Killu-kun said he's gonna rape me if I didn't make a scene for him

Killua: NO, I DID NOT SAY THAT, YOU PERVERTED GIRL!

Aki: well,whatever,time to go back to the story]

Then suddenly, a man named Satotsu comes

Satotsu: okay,people, follow me!we're going to go to the exam's place

All of the wanna-be hunters then followed Satotsu… -a couple of minutes later-

Leorio: oy,oy,what's this? It's been a couple of minutes but we haven't reached the exam place yet

Kurapika: we're going on an exam here,Leorio

Leorio: what are you talking about?

Kurapika: this is a test

Leorio: eh,what?

Satotsu: oh,yes,btw,I haven't introduced myself..my name's Satotsu,I will be the instructor of the 1st hunter exam

Kurapika: you hear that right,Leorio? This is the 1st hunter exam

Leorio: oh,ok ._. so this is just like an endurance test..

Suddenly a white haired boy named Killua came with a skateboard

Leorio: OY,OY!THAT'S CHEATING YOU KNOW!

Killua: hn?what are you talking about?

Leorio: this is an endurance test,so you can't use a skateboard!

Gon: uhm,Leorio,Satotsu-san didn't said this was an endurance test..he just said us to follow him

Leorio: OY,OY,GON,WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON?

Suddenly, a girl with orange hair and wear a hairpin came

?: you shouldn't waste your time shouting like that,you know…you'll ran out of energy

Leorio: eh?who are you?

Kurapika: OH,YOU'RE THAT GIRL!

Yumi: hi,watashi wa Yumi Kirusai desu *smiles*

Gon,who is so nice,ignored her..well,we all can understand because he's talking with Killua

Kurapika: oh,hi there!Yumi desu ka? Watashi wa Kurapika Kuruta

Yumi: you mean you're from the Kuruta clan? Who have red eyes?

Yumi looks very interested in the Kuruta clan,so she asks many things about the Kuruta clan to Kurapika,Kurapika nicely answer all her questions. He was kinda surprised when she asks if there's any other Kuruta clan in the Hunter exam. But after that,he tells her that all of the people in the Kuruta clan have died. She kinda feels sad for Kurapika. So she changed the topic. And then,when it's already 3 hours..

Leorio: *pant* how long is this gonna be going? *pant* **(ugh, I didn't think it was this hard to became a hunter… almost all of'em here are strong…wait,no…all of'em here are strong…) ***pant* *drops the luggage* *fall*

Gon: LEORIO,DAIJOBOU?

Kurapika: Leorio…

Killua: what are you doing? He's done…

Gon: no,he's not done yet

Kurapika: Leorio..get up!

Yumi: OY,LEORIO!WHAT R YA?

Leorio: *shocked*

Yumi: ARE YOU A MAN?CAUSE FROM WHAT I KNOW,A MAN IS NOT THAT WEAK!

Leorio: grr…*get up and then run as fast as he can*IM A MAN!IM A HUNTER!IM GONNA BE A HUNTER!

Killua: well,you're not bad for an o-san

Leorio: what are you talking about? Im still a teenager like you guys!

-moments of silence-

Kurapika,Gon,Killua,Yumi: EH?WHAT?

Leorio: is it really that surprising? =A=" ok,im going to run now! *runs as fastly as he can to the front*

Gon: *fished Leorio's luggage*

Killua: oh,cool!hey,Gon!after this lend me your fishing rod,k?

Gon: ok,but lend me your skateboard too,okay?

Killua: okay! Hey,btw wanna bet? The one who came out of here wins,ok? And the loser have to treat the lunch!

Gon: OKAY!

Killua and Gon run as fastest as they can too…so there's only Kurapika and Yumi in the back

[ Yumi: HEY,YOU,AKI!

Aki: nani? .w.

Yumi: WHY DID YOU JUST LET ME AND KURAPIKA IN THE BACK?QAQ

Aki: this is my fanfic and you're my OC!now you just go away!

Yumi: ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME? QAQ

Aki: *ignores Yumi*TIME TO CONTINUE THE FANFIC! ]

Yumi: so,uhm… may I ask who killed the Kuruta clan,Kura-kun?

Kurapika: …

Yumi: well,it's ok if you don't wan-

Kurapika: it was the phantom troupe..

Yumi: the phantom troupe?you mean those spiders group?

Kurapika: uhn,yea..

Yumi: oh,my…

Kurapika: what is it? Do you know anything about them?

Yumi: uhm,no..not at all,Kura-kun… **(GREAT,I kinda like him right now…should I tell the truth to him that one of my sister is at the phantom troupe?or should I just lie?im scared if he would hate me because I have a sister in the phantom troupe!OH,I KNOW!maybe the kurata clan died a really long time ago…and my sister have just joined the phantom troupe not that long…but,I should ask him when did the Kuruta clan died)** ne,kura-kun…when did the Kuruta clan got killed?

Kurapika: 4/5 years ago

Yumi: oh…thanks for the info **(MAN,IM FUCKED!MY SISTER HAS JOINNED THEM IN THAT YEAR!I WONDER IF I SHOULD CONFESS TO HIM? MAN,WHY IS THERE NO GIRLS IN HERE? =A="I NEED SOME ADVICE ABOUT THIS W(QAQW))**

Kurapika: ne,Yumi…

Yumi: y-yes?

Kurapika: are you sure you don't have any idea about the phantom troupe?

Yumi: u-uhm..

To be continued…

I know,I know..it's short -_- and sorry if there's some wrong typing .w./ my brother always disturb me when im writing fanfics W(QAQW) but aniway,the next chapt is coming soon ;D but it will be a long coming soon ._. because my mom said I can't use the laptop except for Saturdays and Sundays =w="/ ok then,wait for ma next chapter .w./ oh yea,and if you want to ask anything about my OC,tell me,ok? and please write reviews! If you write reviews I will hand a photo of Killua wearing sexy cat clothes OwO

Killua: WAIT,WHAT? HEY,PIGG!IM GONNA KILL YOU!AND I BET YOU DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF PHOTOS ANIWAYS

Aki: *gives the photo to Killua* HERE IT IS :D

Killua: *surprised*WTH?THIS IS NOT PHOTOSHOPPED EITHER! WELL,WHATEVER! *takes the photo* NOW YOU CAN'T GIVE IT TO THE OTHERS QAQ

Aki: don't worry,you can take that one,I still have lots of copies :D ok then,guys,see ya at my next fanfiction!

Killua: YOU PIGG!

-done-


End file.
